


Im-possible

by YuliaKV



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaKV/pseuds/YuliaKV
Summary: Yusei Fudo llega a Neo Dominó para iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida al inscribirse al tercer año de preparatoria en el instituto J. Crawford. Ahí conocerá a Judai Yuki, quien le llama la atención desde el primer momento.Yusei aún lidia con los remanentes de su pasado y teme que por eso lo juzguen; Judai batalla con sus inseguridades, así como las restricciones de sus padres debido a una tragedia. En paralelo, Jack, primo de Yusei, intenta conquistar a quien cree él es el amor de su vida. Ese sería Johan, quien se ha dado la tarea de reavivar la chispa que vive en Judai. Entre tanto, interactúan con los acontecimientos a su alrededor.Se cimienta un camino hacia el descubrimiento, amor y felicidad.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos también a @Meg_romanova: parte de sus ideas y aportaciones las he trasladado desde un rol para esta historia, con su permiso. Así como el hecho de que me ayudó a escoger el título y oyó todas veces en que le hacía modificaciones. Pocos tendrían paciencia para eso.
> 
> Gracias.

26 de marzo.

Yusei soltó un largo suspiro antes de subir al autobús. Vio por la ventanilla a sus padres todavía despidiéndose de él mientras ondeaban sus manos en despedida.

Extrañaría Satélite, pero aquella ciudad le evocaba recuerdos amargos que, francamente, quería olvidar.

Sus padres habían mostrado gran sorpresa cuando les había comunicado su deseo de estudiar en otro lado. Por una parte, su padre Hasake, estaba contento de que Yusei quisiera reintegrarse a una institución, tras haber pasado dos años con escuela en casa a la par de sus sesiones de terapia, culminadas hacía unos meses. Por otra parte, su madre, aún temerosa de que él no estuviese listo, se opuso al principio. Con abstruso trabajo logró convencerla con la condición de mantenerle al tanto.

El Instituto J. Crawford le pareció una excelente opción. Su primo, un año mayor que él, había asistido allí, comentándole que era una institución “yanqui”. No era la típica escuela japonesa con un régimen estricto y agobiante, sino relajado. Tanto así, que ni siquiera tuvo que viajar desde Satélite para presentar el examen de admisión. Lo hizo por Skype, supervisado personalmente por la directora.

Siendo él un joven brillante, naturalmente lo aprobó y obtuvo su ingreso.

El alojamiento tampoco sería un problema, porque su tía Amalia, hermana de su madre, le daría asilo, al menos hasta que sus padres pudiesen mudarse también.

El matrimonio Fudo no sólo era una pareja sentimental, sino una de trabajo, el cual desempeñaban como supervisores de proyecto para Kaiba Corp, que se desarrollaba en Satélite, por lo que su mudanza no podía ser a la par de su hijo como ellos hubiesen querido. Así que solicitaron un traslado, petición que seguramente tardaría en ser respondida.

Tras dirigirles una última sonrisa, el autobús abandonó su andén y emprendió la marcha. Yusei recargó la cabeza en la ventana, fijando su vista en el camino. Le habría gustado recorrerlo en su amada motocicleta, dejar que el aire golpeara su cuerpo, pero era un trayecto largo de cuatro horas, y el equipaje no habría sido buen contrapeso. La esperaría llegar en los próximos días.

…

Aunque Satélite tenía toda la infraestructura para llamarse ciudad, todavía conservaba ese encanto pueblerino que no lograba erradicar la creciente área de industria, aún se veía campestre y con un paisaje que rozaba lo rural. Neo Dómino, sin embargo, era toda una metrópolis, semejante a Nueva York. Negocios de todo tipo se extendían hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Con el bullicio y glamour característicos, el tráfico a casi todas horas y con extensiones de parques.

Su tía era una aclamada actriz, diseñadora de modas y ocasional intérprete, toda una diva. Ver su figura en espectaculares no le resultaba extraño. Así como a su prima Mai, quien también se movía por aquel rubro. Incluso apareciendo juntas en el promocional de una nueva serie, trasmitido por la pantalla gigante del centro, lo que sería el Time Square de la ciudad. Debido a su estatus de luminaria, su residencia estaba ubicada en uno de los puntos más exclusivos de la ciudad, a una hora, más o menos, de distancia de la terminal de autobuses. 

El viaje terminó y Yusei tomó sus maletas para ir a la salida, buscando un taxi. Fue sorprendido por la presencia un joven sumamente alto, rubio, de gesto malhumorado, ojos violetas, postura impaciente. Estaba recargado en un elegante auto deportivo plateado.

Era su primo Jack.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Jack le hizo señas. Yusei se acercó, alegre por verle después de cinco años, pero lo suficientemente confundido como para no caminar a prisa. Además, no iba a abrir los brazos tampoco, a Jack no le gustaba el contacto físico.

—Deja de mirarme así —demandó Jack—. Suficiente tendré con repetir el año contigo.

Yusei no preguntó al respecto porque Jack le indicó que guardara sus maletas. Una vez estuvo en el asiento del copiloto fue que le cuestionó.

—¿De qué hablas?

Jack le contó: tan malas habían sido sus notas para el tercer grado, que habría que repetirlo. Eso sí, recalcó su sobresaliente en Matemáticas y la nota de 7 en Literatura (materia que en verdad era del segundo grado, y que había repetido, aprobándola al segundo intento). Tan orgulloso como era, Jack alegó tener algunos profesores en su contra, contándole a Yusei con lujo de detalles cómo eran éstos, cómo se comportaban, reluciendo lo peor de éstos en su perspectiva.

Yusei se mostró escéptico, pues conocía a su primo lo suficiente como para saber que éste solía explotar con facilidad y cualquier cosa podría ser un detonante, por lo que aquella paranoia del rubio más bien podría ser una excusa a su falta de compromiso. Asimismo, el rubio explicó que, debido a esto, su madre no había cumplido la parte de un trato que consistía en dejarlo irse a Alemania a vivir con su padre una vez terminara la preparatoria, a lo cual añadió que eso también le había jodido sus planes de viajar a Noruega.

Yusei no entendió por qué aquel hecho era relevante, pero Jack lo había mencionado con tanta frustración que asumió

—Hmp —Sonrió Jack irónicamente una vez ambos abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad, lo que llamó la atención de Yusei—. Pero tú no me entenderías —afirmó, a la vez que echó a andar el motor.

Yusei aclaró su garganta, guardando la respuesta alojada. Tal vez no podría empatizar con su desempeño escolar, porque era un alumno sobresaliente. El tono de Jack no le había gustado, pues le parecía querer insinuar que no tendría empatía. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de que su primo de por sí era hosco, directo (muchas veces sin estar consciente del filo de su lengua), era mejor no entrar en discusión.

Así que distrajo con el paisaje urbano, abarrotado de transeúntes y publicidad de la empresa Kaiba, especialista en tecnología y desarrollo de la misma.

Yusei realmente no había indagado a profundidad sobre aquella empresa más allá de lo que sus padres le contaban, que, a su vez, lo oían de otros empleados; la historia de aquel organismo estaba plagada de conspiraciones en su contra e intentos de apoderamiento de la misma que fracasaban. Incluso su propio abuelo había querido formar una asociación, pero los Kaiba ya no formaban vínculos empresariales con nadie desde el trágico accidente de su fundador, Gozaburo Kaiba, asesinado a manos de un francotirador hace siete años, quien jamás reveló el nombre de su empleador aun condenado a cadena perpetua. Lo más lamentable había sido el deceso del joven Mokuba, el hijo menor, quien acompañaba a su padre ese día.

Yusei no disfrutó el recorrido debido a esos pensamientos.

…

La casa de su tía destacaba a lo lejos, rodeada de un inmenso jardín, predominado de flores en la gama del rosa y blanco, los colores favoritos de su tía. Al estar frente a la mansión, se quedó mirando a su alrededor por un momento, golpeado por el súbito sentimiento de la nostalgia, con un ligero hueco en el pecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a extrañar Satélite, a sus padres. Inhaló y exhaló, recordándose que debía dejarlo atrás, al menos el tiempo necesario para sanar totalmente lo que aquella ciudad le recordaba.

—¡Oye! —Jack lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con su estruendosa voz—. ¿Acaso pretendes que yo cargue tu equipaje?

El rubio pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta de la residencia y se adentró sin esperarlo o ayudarlo. Yusei negó con la cabeza, procediendo a meter sus maletas. Volvió a sonreír una vez estuvo dentro, porque a pesar de su amplitud, la casa era acogedora. Sin embargo, no hubo rastros de otro ente humano aparte de él y Jack.

—Mh, ¿mi tía y Mai?

—¿Esperabas fiesta o algo así? —Jack ariscó la nariz—. Mi mamá está en alguna cosa de su trabajo. Francamente, no me interesa. De todos modos, le importa más que yo —expresó molesto, con una ligera muestra de tristeza.

—Pero con eso te mantiene, ¿no es así? Así lo ha hecho desde siempre.

—Sí —aceptó Jack mientras revoleaba los ojos—. No me quejo del lujo. Pero no es algo que entiendas: tus padres siempre tuvieron tiempo para ti, aunque trabajaran. Los míos ni siquiera están casados, apartados por miles de kilómetros. Además de que tienes todo el apoyo del viejo mientras a mí me ningunea.

Yusei bajó la mirada. Era cierto que el patriarca de la familia Kujaku (padre de su madre) tenía clara preferencia por él.

El señor Kujaku solía hablar de las claras diferencias entre Yusei y Jack sin contemplación alguna, lo que dio cabida a la poca convivencia de los primos, de la familia en general. Aquellas preferencias no venían sólo a sus nietos, sino a sus propias hijas, donde el señor ponía de ejemplo a Laila, la madre de Yusei, señalando sus logros como mujer científica, con un matrimonio sólido y feliz, en tanto decía que Amalia representaba todas las cosas por la que un padre podría sentir vergüenza al no elegir una profesión respetable (desdeñando su carrera artística y reconocimientos), no estar casada y con hijos, y para colmo, el haber tenido al primero a los 17 años.

Aun con todo, jamás pudo crear rencor entre las hermanas, quienes eran muy unidas, a pesar de todo.

Yusei sabía también que su abuelo tenía expectativas claras en su persona, seguramente teniéndolo en la mira como su heredero, y a pesar del cariño que le tenía, no estaba de acuerdo en nada con su cruel y cuadrada forma de ser.

—Créeme que yo jamás te he visto como inferior a mí, a pesar de todo lo que diga nuestro abuelo —dijo Yusei, claramente tocado por el tema. No era para menos, además de poca convivencia, aquellas comparaciones le habían valido el rencor de Jack cuando eran niños.

Jack viró los ojos, porque no había sido su intensión retomar aquel teatro para desenterrar viejas y desagradables anécdotas con el anciano. Más bien, lo había mencionado de forma sumamente fría y trivial.

— _Tu_ abuelo. —enfatizó—. No es que me importe mucho. Somos medios primos después de todo. Es obvio que quiera al nieto de la que sí es su hija. —Rió un poco burlón por lo que dijo después: —. Es culpa de la abuela, ella se metió con otro hombre estando casada con el señor ese.

Desde el momento en que se habían enterado de esa parte del drama, Jack había dejado de llamar ‘Abuelo’ a aquel ancestro, para él, ahora era simplemente ‘un señor’, empeñándose en acentuar su nulo parentesco al referirse a él también de forma despectiva.

Así que no mencionó nada más. Aun si se mostraba indiferente con el tema, le afectaba.

No lo admitiría, pero sentía envidia de su primo en aquellos aspectos de familia.

Se formó un silencio que apenas se vio interrumpido por el ruido que producía Jack al tomar el café que se había preparado hace unos momentos, con los sonidos de Yusei al manifestar que nuevamente estaba pensativo y el hecho de que sus maletas seguían en la sala, Jack decidió hablar nuevamente.

—Tendrás la habitación de siempre. Creo que la decoraron especialmente para ti. Y, oh, creo que Mai te vendrá a visitar después —informó con el tono monótono de estarlo leyendo de una lista de compras.

Yusei asintió. Le alegró saber que su prima mayor lo querría ver, porque él a ella también. A diferencia de Jack, ella siempre había estado al pendiente, incluso en sus peores momentos. También entendía que era una joven muy ocupada.

Tomó sus bolsas para dirigirse a su nueva alcoba. Era espaciosa, llena de luz. Parecía una suite de lujo, con muebles que simulaban una sala dentro de la misma, con una televisión enorme. Cuando fue a la cama, vio la nota de su tía que le daba la bienvenida y esperaba que estuviera cómodo con la decoración.

Pasó el resto del día desempacando, hasta llegar el ocaso, cuando le dio hambre y decidió bajar a cenar. Sabía que en esa casa no contaban con personal de servicio, ya que al ser su tía una celebridad, resultaba celosa de su hogar. No le gustaba dejar entrar extraños, más que a Sonia, la mujer que limpiaba la residencia una vez a la semana, y Yagami, el portero. Entonces no le pareció raro el tener que prepararse algo él mismo.

Encontró a Jack en la cocina, esperando por su vaso de ramen instantáneo mientras veía las noticias en el televisor de esa área. Yusei puso especial atención al bloque que presentaban en ese momento.

— _Las autoridades están preocupadas: esta droga se ha expandido rápidamente por gran parte de la nación, siendo Satélite uno de los puntos más afectados. Se han reportado casi 50 decesos en los últimos tres años y se le relaciona con varios casos de abuso sexual…_

A esto, junto a una secuencia de imágenes que mostraban una pastilla azul redonda que podría confundirse con un medicamento a simple vista, con la seña particular de estar dividida en ocho partes. Hacían especial énfasis en su capacidad de producir estupor en poca cantidad, pero la muerte en grandes porciones. Le había llamado la atención porque, tal como lo mencionaban, Satélite era un punto representativo de ese mal. Había arrastrado a varios jóvenes marginales a adentrarse al negocio ilegal con graves consecuencias, incluso para inocentes.

—Hace un año le encontraron toda una bolsa de esa porquería a un compañero mío, Mitsuo —mencionó Jack oportunamente—, más japonés que el sake y se creía franchute. ¿Y sabes dónde la encontraron? ¡En su casillero! —Rió—. Qué imbécil. Si no quieres que te atrapen, no escondes las drogas en tu casillero. Fue vergonzoso. Y ¿sabes? No pasó nada; él se fue a una escuela militar y quedó ahí.

Yusei escuchó atentamente lo que Jack contaba con socarronería. Le indignó el hecho de que el tal Mitsuo saliera impune, pues si era un distribuidor, debía estar tras las rejas. A Yusei no le gustaban las injusticias, rasgo que se le notó en el rostro.

—¿Acaso no se preocuparon en la escuela? —inquirió enfadado mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de una sartén.

—Llegaron a la conclusión de que no era suya… —Jack encogió los hombros, desinteresado—. No sé, tal vez sobornaron a alguien.

El noticiero pasó al bloque de la farándula: celebridades que apoyaban el matrimonio igualitario y la adopción de familias homoparentales, cuya legalidad se venía discutiendo desde hacía tiempo en el país y del cual Amalia era partidaria.

—Con que ahí estabas, mamá —dijo Jack, señalando la pantalla con su tenedor, como si la mujer pudiera escucharlo.

—Se supone que este es un país de primer mundo… —comentó Yusei para sí mismo. Puso a calentar un par de rebanadas de pan mientras seguía la noticia—. No sé por qué se tardan con ese tema.

—Lo mismo dice Mai porque, ya sabes, es Bi, creo.

…

No habló mucho con Jack después de terminar su cena, si acaso un poco de la escuela. El rubio había regresado a su habitación, pregonando cansancio y aburrimiento, como si Yusei no estuviera ahí. Por lo que también decidió volver a su habitación.

No se preocupó por dormir temprano, ya que las clases comenzaban en cuatro días. Así que se puso a navegar en internet temas de interés, como el tema de la droga. Era de esos puntos cruciales que pretendía dejar atrás, pero con esa red creciendo, le era imposible no querer estar al tanto, y tras ver tanto artículo de lo mismo, ya no quiso agobiarse con ello.

Así que pasó a temas más agradables, como la página web de su escuela J Crawford para distraerse. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero le pareció buena idea.

Accedió a la historia de su fundación, el manejo de niveles escolares que albergaban de la educación secundaria a la preparatoria. Ofrecía programas de becas, movilidad, facilidades para alumnos menos privilegiados y demás.

Al volver a la página principal, se dio cuenta de que la habían actualizado en tanto color como fuente. Esta vez con la fotografía de un muchacho castaño, distraído, pero en un ángulo que resaltaba unos hermosos ojos marrón sombreados por pestañas adorablemente desordenadas y tupidas.

Yusei frunció el entrecejo, inclinándose un poco más a la pantalla del portátil, examinando las facciones del chico, incluso buscando al pie de la foto por su nombre, que no estaba.

Yusei no supo con exactitud por qué el abrumo súbito al verlo, pero…

Le parecía conocido.


	2. Capítulo 2

1 de abril.

Ese día de primavera no significó mucho para Judai Yuki. Le irritaba el trinar de las aves en combinación con el pitido del reloj despertador. Lo apagó y rodó un poco sobre la cama para aquejarse del desvelo. Había conciliado el sueño apenas a las 4 am por estar jugando Candy Crush.

Las sombras de unas ojeras le hicieron bufar cuando se fue a ver al espejo del baño, entreteniéndose un rato porque cada vez que se veía en él parecía encontrar defectos que no veía el día anterior, sintiéndose para nada atractivo. Dio una segunda ronda después de bañarse, cubriendo en lo posible sus orejas, que tampoco le gustaban. 

No fue raro no encontrarse con sus padres al bajar a la sala. Sus respectivos trabajos demandaban su atención a todas horas. Su padre era director del hospital más grande de la ciudad y su madre la directiva -aparte de Seto- de Kaiba Corporation.

Tenían un horario estricto que muchas veces dejaba poco espacio para la convivencia familiar; los veía entrada la noche, o no los veía, porque llegaban a la hora en que él debía estar dormido. Sólo oía el ajetreo de pasos, murmullos de las voces y los gorjeos producidos por sus hermanos mellizos, nacidos ocho meses atrás. Para colmo, tampoco se relacionaba con ellos, pues su madre los llevaba siempre con ella a la oficina, viajes o donde se le requiriera.

A quien sí veía, esperándolo mientras leía el periódico, era a Izono, quien hacía de chofer, cuidador y guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué hay, Izono? —Saludó Judai. Se acercó a donde estaba el hombre, fijándose en lo que leía—. ¿Drogas?

—Sí —dijo Izono, bajando el periódico—. La misma que le encontraron a tu compañero. Se ha expandido como pandemia. Debes tener cuidado con lo que te dan.

—Uy —Judai viró los ojos—. Con la cantidad de fiestas a las que me invitan —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Te has levantado cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde —informó el otro hombre, señalando el reloj de su muñeca—. Conoces el horario.

—Relájate, Izono. Es el primer día. El día es más flojo que Faraón —dijo Judai mientras señalaba una cama de gato en la esquina, pero estaba vacía—. ¿Dónde está?

—Probablemente no muy lejos —respondió Izono—. Es un gato gordo y feliz, no huiría.

«Al menos él es feliz», se dijo Judai.

Con tales cargos, no era de extrañarse tampoco que la residencia Yuki-Kaiba fuese de grandes dimensiones. Tomaba unos minutos caminar desde la puerta al jardín y del jardín a la entrada, donde les esperaba la camioneta blindada. Estaba el jardinero, el portero y cuatro hombres más que conformaban la seguridad de la casa.

Quizá una de las cosas más entretenidas que pasaban era cuando estos hombres presumiblemente entrenados en artes marciales no tenían más que hacer que perseguir al gato, como vio Judai al oír el ajetreo proveniente del jardín.

—¡Código Faraón! —gritó el hombre cuando no pudo agarrar al escurridizo felino. Dos hombres acudieron a su auxilio.

Izono procedió a abrirle la puerta del vehículo y tomar después su lugar al volante.

—Ya que no desayuné —habló Judai—, ¿podemos pasar a… McDonal’s?

Izono miró a Judai por el espejo retrovisor y se negó. Una de las órdenes claras de la señora Yuki era jamás darle a Judai comida chatarra. Judai bufó decepcionado.

—Sabes lo que dice tu mamá —recordó el custodio—. Te puse una manzana en la lonchera, cómela antes de la clase.

—Ya qué. —Se conformó el otro. Apoyó su cabeza en el vidrió de la ventana para mirar al exterior. Rodó los ojos cuando vio un Bentley negro rebasarles antes de que frenaran por la luz roja.

Era el auto de Sherry LeBlanc, su archienemiga/pesadilla. Muchas de sus inseguridades se las debía a ella. Judai llevaba sus agravios crueles impregnados en la dermis. 

Sintió la garganta apretada. Tensó la mandíbula para no emitir ningún sonido en cuanto empezó a llorar. Por fortuna, Izono no vio nada porque había subido el vidrio después de rechazar su petición de McDonal’s.

Largó un suspiro, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme. De pronto se le había ido el apetito.

…

Yusei se sorprendió bastante cuando ingresó a la alcoba de Jack: era mucho más grande que la suya, dividida en dos secciones, una donde estaba una especie de sala y otra donde estaba el dormitorio. Tenía un extenso balcón a un extremo y una terraza al otro, que también contaba con un jacuzzi.

Pero Yusei no estaba ahí para admirar el espacio, sino para despertar al dueño de la leonera.

No fue difícil, puesto que en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, Jack abrió los ojos.

—Podrás vivir un tiempo en esta casa, pero eso no significa que puedes entrar a donde se te dé la gana —dijo Jack en cuanto lo vio—. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Buenos días —Saludó Yusei al sonreír. Luego, su sonrisa se deformó, evitando carcajear, porque Jack llevaba una mascarilla blanca en la cara.

—Es bueno para la piel —justificó el rubio.

Entonces se percató de que su Yusei ya estaba preparado para salir.

Miró el reloj de su teléfono, lo que le hizo soltar maldiciones al por mayor, parándose casi de sopetón. Soltó fuertes gruñidos en tanto se metió al baño.

Yusei oyó los utensilios de aseo chocando entre sí por la brusquedad de Jack al tomarlos. En menos de cinco minutos, Jack volvió, viéndose tan fresco como una lechuga; había usado un champú en seco, lavado las partes prioritarias de su anatomía. De hecho, tardó más en ponerse el uniforme, sobre todo cuando se miró al espejo.

A pesar de sentir cierta vergüenza, la opacaba con su vanidad bastante bien.

—¿Por qué me esperaste? —cuestionó Jack.

—Mi tía me pidió de favor que no te dejara solo.

—¡Ja! Ahora resulta que tengo niñera —ironizó el rubio—. ¡Bien, Mary Poppings, usemos tu sombrilla!

…

El instituto era grandísimo. Yusei había esperado que lo fuese, pero había superado sus expectativas. Sobre todo, el estacionamiento tan ordenado, contando con un espacio exclusivo para motocicletas y bicicletas. Se percató de que incluso tenían personal para el aseo cuando vio a un hombre vistiendo un overol azul cenizo.

Normalmente, en las instituciones japonesas no dejarían que los alumnos llevaran sus autos ni muchos menos tendrían personal de limpieza. Ya veía lo _yanqui_ que tanto mentaba Jack. Más al ver que muchos de sus compañeros comprometían el uniforme conforme a sus gustos. Algunos incluso se veían desaliñados.

El añil en la chaqueta, con bordes blancos, algunos con mangas cortas y otros con largas, pantalones negros -sin importar que fuesen jeans o de vestir-, incluso cortos, conformaban la indumentaria masculina. La de las mujeres discernía por la falda de tablas y el color cereza en sus blazers.

Muchos no escondían sus tatuajes o perforaciones tampoco.

—¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido? Has visto la escuela antes, ¿no? —preguntó Jack al estacionar.

—Sólo en internet —dijo Yusei—Todo mi papeleo fue en línea. De hecho, ahora traigo los papeles en físico. —Abrió su bolsa y mostró un sobre manila—. Si te das cuenta, no tengo la chaqueta aún, tampoco mi uniforme de educación física; pasaré por ellos a la dirección…

—¿Te dan trato especial? Hmp, no me sorprende —masculló Jack. Y sí, Yusei sólo vestía la camisa blanca y la corbata. Se sintió un tonto.

Cuando se acercaron al inmueble escolar, Yusei llamó la atención de sus compañeros desde el primer momento con su tez bronceada, cabello azabache con mechones dorados; más bajo que Jack, pero con el físico de un atleta. Su presencia enfundó respeto, endivia y admiración inmediata. Sobre todo, cuando Yusei les volteaba a mirar: un azul cobalto tan precioso como la misma gema les seducía.

Jack unió las cejas, irritado por la atención que todos le daban a su primo. Vale, era guapo, pero no era para tanto.

La fachada del interior del edificio era igual de “agringada”, sin una antesala para colocarse los uwabaki1, directamente dando a los casilleros y amplios pasillos. Jóvenes se encontraban ya adornando sus espacios, agrupados por grado y grupo, el nombre del alumno en la superficie del mismo en una placa de aluminio.

El grupo de Yusei y Jack era el 3°-B, cuyo pasillo de casilleros estaba en el segundo piso. Jack lo indicó porque le había tocado el mismo grupo el año pasado. El de Yusei quedaba entre dos nombres que Jack conocía. El primero le dio igual, pero el segundo le hizo hacerse para atrás, soltando un jadeo.

—Johan B. Andersen… —Leyó en voz baja. Tragó tanto por una inexistente resequedad en la garganta—. Te acompaño a la dirección —ofreció después. 

Ambos se fueron a la oficina principal. Ahí Yusei entregó sus documentos, recibió sus uniformes, el horario de clases y la llave de su casillero. Mientras Jack se quedó a cotillear con la secretaria, utilizando su encanto para preguntarle respecto a la lista de nombres de sus compañeros. Ella se la mostró en el ordenador. Jack estuvo satisfecho con lo que vio y dio las gracias, saliendo sin esperar a Yusei.

—Jack… —Yusei cortó su llamado al verse abandonado en la oficina. Suspiró. Había sido demasiado bueno que el rubio se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarlo. Afortunadamente, para encontrar su grupo no tuvo que preguntar.

El aula era espaciosa e impoluta. Al fondo y a los lados había equipos de cómputo. Los pupitres gozaban de un diseño cómodo, amplio, tallados en madera y metal negro, formados en cuatro filas de cinco.

Escogió el asiento de en medio, cerca de las ventanas que daban al exterior. Era un buen punto: tendría mucha luz, no destacaría, pero tampoco pasaría totalmente desapercibido. Justo a su derecha, en la fila contigua, vio a un muchacho aparentemente dormido, pues tenía la cara entre los brazos, apoyada en el pupitre. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro.

Se fijó en la mochila del durmiente. Era roja y tenía el _pin_ de un superhéroe de cómic que él conocía.

A Yusei no le era difícil, digamos, el hacer amigos, pero no era el tipo de persona que iniciaba casualmente una conversación. Por eso al ver aquellos detalles se dijo que sería un buen motivo para acercarse en algún momento a su compañero.

Momentos después ingresaron tres personas más: una chica de complexión fina, cabello rojo burdeos, ojos café grandes; otra un poco más alta, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos cafés; platicaban con un chico de cabellos naranjas alborotados, banda en su frente, pendientes en sus orejas. Supo sus nombres al oírlos entre sus palabras: Aki, Asuka y Crow respectivamente.

Asuka tomó el asiento al lado de Judai y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para despertarlo. Los ojos del castaño se veían irritados y tristes. Asuka se vio confundida, pues esperaba todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó—. ¿No te alegra que Johan no se haya mudado?

Pareció que a Judai le echaron agua fría, porque pegó tremendo brinco, golpeándose la rodilla.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó en vez de quejarse por el dolor.

Mientras Judai negaba entre balbuceos, Yusei fijó su mirada; era el mismo chico de la foto.

En un instante sus ojos castaños toparon con los azules de Yusei. Un instante que se congeló en el tiempo como en las películas; hubo una conexión extraña.

Cuando el tiempo transcurrió de manera normal, notó a la pequeña de cabello vinoso, mirándole impetuosa con las mejillas rosadas, ajena a la histeria del otro muchacho, Judai, cuyo nombre le parecía familiar también. O quizá le llamaba la atención al ser un nombre poco común.

—No. No lo sabía —dijo Judai, ansioso, tan desesperado—. Lo bloqueé de todos lados. —Soltó el fantasma de un suspiro, tapándose la cara con las manos, avergonzado, sintiéndose imbécil.

—¿Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, WhatsApp…? —inquirió Asuka.

—¿Gmail? —agregó Crow. Judai asintió a cada una de las redes—. Mierda. ¿Por qué harías algo así? Johan nos dijo hace dos semanas que volvería.

—No podía hacerme a la idea —explicó Judai—; me había prometido pasar por esto juntos y me sentía enojado y triste porque se iba. En un arranque lo quité de todos lados…

La ansiedad le valió a Judai una respiración irregular y manos temblorosas. Asuka y Crow le rodearon para frotar sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo. Después se les unió una distraída Aki.

Judai ni siquiera había asistido a la íntima reunión de despedida de Johan. Se sentía tan mal, tan abandonado que no había podido. Seguramente Johan lo odiaba.

Yusei, por su parte, ignorando la insistencia de la jovencita pelirroja, se centró discretamente en Judai, naciendo en él un impulso de protegerlo, también rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle que estaría bien, pero circunspectamente decidió mantenerse a un lado, porque ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra. Quedaría como un invasor de su espacio personal e iniciar una charla con su crisis de por medio no sería una buena forma de empezar la amistad con ese muchacho. No obstante, el instinto no le dejaba desistir de observar. Hasta que se vio interceptado por la mirada recelosa del de cabello naranja.

Yusei arqueó las cejas, más al pendiente del hombre, cuyos ojos parecían acusarlo de algo.

Lo bueno era que Judai pareció mucho mejor después de que Aki le compartiera un poco de té de su termo.

De todos modos, la situación se vio interrumpida al ingresar Jack, quien se veía sonriente y tomaba el asiento delante de Yusei, sin importarle que su titánica altura pudiese obstruir el campo de visión de los demás.

—Esto es genial —dijo Crow—. Jack pude decirnos cómo son los profesores de tercero —El otro le miró displicente—. Vamos, viejo, eres el veterano aquí —instó con aire de burla.

—Aléjate de mí o te pateo el culo que no tienes… —advirtió el rubio.

—Ah —Crow encogió los hombros—, supongo que no eres tan listo como para decirnos qué esperar.

—Vamos, Jack, no seas egoísta —Apoyó un compañero del fondo.

Sintiéndose ofendido, Jack muy apenas soltó lo que sabía sobre los profesores, nombrándolos y contando sus manías basado en su experiencia.

—¿Qué hay del tal Atem? —preguntó Crow.

—No lo conozco —respondió Jack—. Ha de ser nuevo.

—En efecto —Aseguró una voz en el marco de la puerta, proveniente de un hombre de estatura medio baja, piel canela, ojos púrpuras como amatistas y un cabello multicolor. Se adentró al salón, dejó su maletín en el escritorio y procedió a escribir su nombre en la pizarra, para después voltear y mirar a sus discípulos—. Soy Atem Hassan. Seré su profesor de Orientación Vocacional y Literatura; comprenderán si me tomo la libertad de tomar las horas de cada materia según crea conveniente.

Los estudiantes asintieron, se pusieron de pie y entonaron un saludo al unísono. Atem pidió que no lo hicieran más, que parecía demasiado formal.

—¿Es nuevo entonces? —preguntó uno.

—Sí —respondió Atem—; este será mi primer año. Enseñaba en una escuela rural en El Cairo, pero me mudé con mi compañero y decidí venir aquí. —Se oyó una expresión de asombro colectiva—. He visto muchos camellos —dijo, logrando que sus alumnos rieran.

Antes de que Atem dijera otra cosa, entró un chico de cabello verdeazulado oscuro, tez nívea y ojos verdes, mientras entonaba una melodía distraídamente, hasta toparse con el hombre moreno.

—Ay, perdón. No pensé que ya estuviese un profesor aquí —dijo él—. ¿O qué hora es? —Abrió su mochila amarilla de un asa para buscar su teléfono, mientras sus compañeros reían y el profesor esperaba pacientemente—. Oh —exclamó al encontrar su móvil—. Aún es temprano, no me puede castigar. —Miró a Atem, quien le sonrió, empatizado por la sonrisa del joven.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Atem.

El otro permaneció cerca de la entrada. Sonriendo, guardó nuevamente el móvil y contestó.

—Me llamo Johan Baldassare Andersen Haugen. Géminis. Mi papá es italiano y mi mamá es noruega, lo que significa que soy liberal, buena onda, con un gran pene y tendencia al drama.

—Conciso y revelador —concedió Atem, con las ganas de reír que tenían sus alumnos.

—Gracias —dijo Johan, tomando el lugar delante de Judai, quien le regaló un gesto amistoso que Johan ignoró grácilmente al fingir no verlo.

Judai sintió una punzada en el corazón. Asuka le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa del pupitre. Yusei observó a la distancia la reacción de Judai, reparando en el sujeto que se había presentado, el hombre por el que Judai estaba sufriendo.

—Y dinos, Johan —Volvió a hablar Atem—. ¿A qué te querrías dedicar?

—En realidad no me decido: puedo ser chef como mi papá, él me enseñó todo lo que sé; granjero como mi abuelito, profesor, veterinario, ya sabe, para ayudar a mi abuelo y su granja; constructor… —enumeró Johan con los dedos de su mano—. Tal vez actor porno —chanceó por mera diversión, contagiando a sus compañeros.

Yusei pensó que aquel chico era como una especie de payaso de la clase, o quizás demasiado ocurrente. Por un momento miró a su primo Jack, notando su discreta como atenta mirada sobre el tal Johan.

—Inevitablemente —dijo Atem—, hay influencia de nuestros familiares a la hora de tomar estas decisiones; muchas veces se basan en cómo ayudarlos, cómo regresar, incluso monetariamente, todo ese cuidado. Así como mencionó el señor Andersen a su padre y abuelo, por ejemplo. Y yo estoy aquí para orientarlos, para ayudarles a descubrir qué opción podría ser la mejor para ustedes. Así que quiero que se presenten y me digan qué querrían ejercer. A ver, empezando por ti…

Uno a uno atendió la petición de Atem. Aki expresó querer ser doctora, porque quería salvar vidas por medio de sus conocimientos; Asuka sería profesora; mientras Crow sonaba dudoso al mencionar una carrera profesional en el soccer, porque era el capitán del equipo, mencionando su beca en deportes.

Cuando Judai tuvo que hablar, lo hizo bajito y rápido. Atem tuvo que preguntarle de nuevo.

—Soy Judai Yuki —repitió el castaño—. Debo ser doctor o administrador.

Atem cruzó los brazos para examinar al muchacho. Se veía incómodo, y lo que llamaba la atención era el hecho de que se refiriera a aquellas profesiones como un deber y no como un querer.

—¿Te gusta la medicina? —cuestionó Atem. Judai negó—. ¿La administración de empresas? —Judai negó nuevamente.

Atem pudo ver que los ojos cafés parecían rogarle que no le cuestionara más, así que decidió no hacerlo y siguió con los demás compañeros.

—Corredor de motocicletas —respondió Jack cuando llegó su turno—. O tal vez actor porno —dijo, repitiendo resultado que Johan había obtenido anteriormente.

—Aaaah —dijo Johan, volteando a ver al rubio—. Quizá nos encontremos en el set.

Jack no dijo nada. No quería soltar alguna cosa que no correspondiera, porque no sabía si aquello había sido un coqueteo.

—Noto un subtexto aquí —Señaló Atem.

—Jack estuvo en mi grupo cuando repitió Literatura —contestó Johan—. Y la volviste a reprobar, ¿verdad? —inquirió, mirando al rubio.

—¡Saqué un 7! —Se defendió Jack.

—¡Un poderoso 7! —Escuchó a Crow burlarse mientras hacía sarcásticos gestos de admiración.

—Crow no seas malo. —Le dijo Johan, y justo a tiempo, porque Jack estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie y darle un golpe enfrente de todos.

Jack se tocó el pecho, su corazón bombeando fuerte por la emoción de ser tomado en cuenta por Johan. Se le arrebolaron tenuemente las mejillas. Resopló y cruzó los brazos, mirando a la ventana para no ponerse en evidencia.

Yusei se divirtió por la momentánea interrupción, sospechando que Jack se traía algo con Johan, para después pararse de sopetón porque Atem le había mencionado.

—Me llamo Yusei Fudo…

—¿Cuál es tu signo? —Le interrumpió Johan.

—Cáncer, creo. —contestó el moreno—. Me gustaría ser corredor de motocicletas también. —Obtuvo una expresión de admiración, pues aquel anhelo era poco común, cuando la mayoría había mencionado la medicina o puestos fijos.

Entonces el brazo alzado de Jack llamó la atención antes de que se pasara al siguiente alumno.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo el rubio—: estaré mejor en la Fórmula 1.

Yusei reprimió el suspiro. Era común desde años atrás que en cuanto dijera que le gustaba lo mismo o similar a su primo, éste expusiera querer otra cosa para no compartirla. Por lo que a Yusei no le sorprendió haber obtenido esa reacción de él.

Atem siguió la clase una vez terminaron las presentaciones.

El caso de Judai parecía el más sobresaliente para él: el chico se veía confundido, bastante distraído también, apenas prestando atención a sus preguntas. Todavía le rondaban en la mente las palabras de él al presentarse. Era de ese tipo de situaciones en las que seguramente los padres imponían sus expectativas.

Le siguió la clase de Literatura y cambió de tema, nuevamente introduciendo qué esperaba lograr en el curso. Incluso escogieron una delegada, Aki, apoyada por la mayoría, así como los alumnos decidieron nombrarlo tutor del grupo, honor que Atem aceptó.

Dieron el timbre para el descanso a medio día y Yusei se vio abandonado por Jack, quien fue el primero en salir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al joven de ojos verdes, quien, a su vez, se puso de pie y salió detrás del rubio sin decir nada. Pero no era para salir juntos, sino porque Johan notablemente evitaba a Judai.

—Se le pasará. —Consoló la rubia al castaño, quien estaba cabizbajo—. Vamos a comer.

Yusei se vio de nuevo escrudiñado por los profundos grises de Crow. Yusei no entendía por qué le miraba de aquel modo desconfiado si ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿O acaso sí lo conocía? 

Tenía que averiguarlo…

Dispuesto estaba, pero la pequeña chica que tampoco dejaba de mirarlo -aunque con un gesto diferente-, se le acercó tímida, primero reponiendo una postura firme para después hablar.

—¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? —invitó ella amigablemente. Su voz era suave.

Los otros amigos de ella también esperaban una respuesta suya. Judai estaba en ese reducido grupo, junto con Crow; sucedía que con ambos le interesaba entablar una conversación. Simplemente asintió, para seguirlos, manteniéndose atrás en tanto Aki se iba a su lado.

—Soy Aki —dijo ella.

—Lo sé —respondió Yusei cortésmente—, y quieres ser doctora.

A Yusei le provocaba _ternura_ ; Aki le recordaba un poco a su madre con esos ojos coruscantes y grandes. Era linda, como un cachorro que querrías acariciar. Aunque realmente le importaba más el saber el lenguaje de Crow, y la apatía de Judai.

Sabía que era por el tal Johan, el cual también le pareció interesante, pero quería estar más enterado de todo.

…

Yusei comenzaba a interesarse por sus compañeros, mientras Jack ya tenía intereses establecidos.

Esperando en la puerta del 3°D, se encontró con Carly, inconfundible por su melena negra y anteojos trifocales. La catalogaban como el estereotipo de una freak, aficionada a los mangas, tecnología y astrología. Esta última siendo una de sus mayores identificaciones. ¿Quieres conocer tu suerte sin consultar a un vidente que probablemente sea un charlatán? Acude a Carly…

Aunque ella tampoco era una vidente, sino una simple chica que tenía pocos amigos y encontraba gratificaciones en sus hobbies. Esto también incluía escaparse con Jack al invernadero de la escuela, éste grande, poco transitado debido a la temperatura alta del lugar, con plantas que usaban para la escenografía del auditorio y apreciado por propiciar ese tipo de encuentros. Era tradición que las parejas cogieran allí al menos una vez.

Tenían suerte, no había ni un alma.

Se quitaron la ropa necesaria apresuradamente. Lo hicieron rápido debido al subidón de calor, que no sólo provenía el sitio sino de sus cuerpos. No se habían visto en todas las vacaciones.

Jack terminó primero, pero a Carly le gustaba porque Jack se aseguraba que tuviera un orgasmo. Así que el rubio se puso de rodillas para complacerla.

En esos minutos que duró la fruición, no habían dicho ninguna palabra. Hasta que Carly le tomó el brazo a Jack, transmitiéndole cariño. Aunque no estaban en una relación, el aprecio mutuo se evidenciaba, sobre todo en el post coito. Jack se sentía bien, porque las reglas estaban claras, Carly lo entendía y era perfecto.

Sería así hasta que Jack conquistara a quien realmente quería.

—Me alegra verte —dijo ella—, pero no es que me alegre de que hayas reprobado…je —repuso, ganándose un besito tierno en la frente por parte del más alto, llevándola también del brazo.

Llegaron a las instalaciones de la cafetería, interceptando a las tres chicas que Carly podría considerar sus amigas: Vivian Wong, pelinegra con coletas; Angela Raines, rubia, ojos verdes, bastante dengosa; y Sherry LeBlanc, la chica más despampanante e intimidante de la escuela cuyo cabello dorado caía en cascada sobre su espalda y sus ojos verdes ponían a temblar a cualquiera. Por supuesto, eran engreídas y populares.

Pero para ser justos, lo compensaban: Sherry y Angela lideraban el grupo de animadoras, campeonas de competencias nacionales, cuyos trofeos se exhibían orgullosamente en el pasillo principal; Vivian era _la_ actriz de la escuela, siempre protagonizando las obras escolares y puesta en un altar por haber sido _seiyuu_ de un afamado dibujo animado en su niñez.

Carly las acompañaba porque en parte, a ellas les convenía, pues Carly era miembro en la elaboración del periódico escolar. Tenerla a su lado les garantizaba buenas planas.

—¿Aún te juntas con esas arpías? —inquirió Jack con la ceja alzada, para nada contento.

—Son bastante lindas una vez que las conoces…

—Conozco a la peliteñida de Raines y no es nada linda —objetó el rubio, logrando que Carly le mirara confundida—. Es lo que todos piensan, ¿sabes? —bisbiseó al cruzar los brazos y revolear los ojos.

En un movimiento de sus globos oculares, encontró a su primo sentado con el grupo de Judai.

Era un grupo neutro, ni tan _populares_ ni tan _perdedores_ : los que resaltaban ahí eran Crow y Johan -quien no estaba con ellos-, porque eran del equipo de Soccer. Los deportistas eran considerados intocables, junto con las porristas. Los del club de teatro eran parte de la escala, donde los que dominaban el escenario solían ser venerados también.

El ser hijo de un millonario o celebridad no influía realmente, pues la mayoría tenía eso en común. Podría decirse que era absurdo, como en las películas para adolescentes, pero era así debido a la gran cantidad de patrocinio que atraían los equipos de deportes y artes.

Jack había sido parte del equipo de natación, lo que le colocaba en alta categoría. No era raro que le adularan.

Le inquietó no ver a Johan con ellos, ni en ningún otro lado.

Veía a Sherry levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse a los semi-perdedores de la otra mesa. Como era de esperarse, Judai se tensó al sentirse cubierto por la sombra tenebrosa de la rubia, que se había parado allí a propósito, sabiendo que Judai temblaría y bajaría la cabeza. Y ahora más acentuado sin la protección que le daba Johan.

—¿Qué quieres, Sherry? —afrentó Aki sin gritar o alterarse, ceñuda, siendo que la otra le sonrió de forma coqueta y burlona, invadiendo más el espacio personal del castaño.

—Sólo quería conocer a tu nuevo amigo… —Sherry se fijó en Yusei.

El aludido le prestó atención. Sherry era bellísima, pero algo en su postura le daba mala espina, sobre todo cuando vio a Judai tan tenso que apretaba con fuerza sus palillos. No sólo él, sino las miradas desconfiadas y desaprobatorias de los demás.

—Soy Yusei —dijo el pelinegro—. Tú debes ser Sherry LeBlanc…

Yusei no la conocía en persona, pero Jack se la había descrito un poco durante la cena, mencionando que tenía una energía muy pesada. Para Yusei, también ruda y malintencionada, segura de sí misma al punto de dar miedo.

Pero a Yusei no le daba miedo.

Ya había tratado con gente así antes.

—Sólo Sherry —mencionó la rubia, acomodando su melena tras la oreja—. Deberías sentarte con nosotros alguna vez. —Sugirió al guiñar el ojo, apoyando en los hombros estresados de un Judai inmóvil, porque se inclinó lo suficiente para cercar su boca al oído de Judai, para soltarle una brisa que sabía que le asustaría.

Tras hacerle sentir mal, la rubia rió grácilmente, dejándolos después de lanzarle un beso a Yusei en el aire. Judai finalmente se aflojó y dejó la comida a un lado, para levantarse y correr. Yusei le imitó el primer movimiento, cuando fue detenido por Crow y le negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo —Le dijo—. Él regresará. No debemos interrumpirle cuando se pone así.

Yusei sabía que aquel consejo era un error.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó Yusei—. Se ve que se puso mal.

—Sí —dijo Asuka—, pero el único que puede calmarlo es Johan, y si no está, lo hace solo, pero debemos darle su espacio —explicó pausadamente, debido a que Yusei aún amagaba con ir detrás del otro muchacho, tirando del agarre que Crow mantenía firmemente. Se habría soltado con facilidad, pero una parte le decía que debía esperar como ellos le decían.

—¿Y dónde está ese Johan?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Aki—. Salió antes que nosotros. Pero siéntate, Yusei. Judai estará bien.

«¿Debo?», se cuestionó el pelinegro. No quería ser imprudente, y tampoco quería dejarlo solo.

Cedió a lo primero, sentándose resignado, apenas probando bocado por la preocupación, preguntándose el porqué de que el tal Johan tuviese semejante poder sobre el castaño. Cuestionó una vez más en qué consistía calmar a Judai, obteniendo como respuesta en la que repetían que sólo Johan lo sabía, amasando en Yusei una creciente curiosidad por esa relación. Recordó pues, que Judai y Johan estaban aparentemente peleados por el asunto del bloqueo en redes sociales.

**…**

1 Uwabaki: el calzado que usan los estudiantes japoneses en la escuela. Ya saben, los zapatitos que parecen pantuflas.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo <3


	3. Capítulo 2.5

I’m-possible capítulo 2.5

…

Jack se había retirado de la cafetería para buscar a Johan, encontrándolo en un emotivo abrazo con Ryoken Kogami en los pasillos. Ryoken, _el_ actor, que lideraba todas las obras escolares junto a Vivian, de una cabellera blanca con destellos lavanda, rostro de buen ver y ojos celestes y considerado el Niño Bonito.

Sintió agruras, la mandíbula apretada y los puños furiosos, sin saber que aquella muestra de afecto se efectuaba tras un pésame, pues el padre de Ryoken había fallecido apenas una semana atrás. Conocía a Johan desde primero y se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

—Piensa que está en el Valhalla, Ricky —dijo Johan, mirándole a los ojos compresivamente.

—¿El Valhalla? —preguntó Ryoken.

—El paraíso de los vikingos; créeme, se la pasaría estupendamente ahí.

Con eso Ryoken logró sonreír. A pesar de que su dolor prevalecería, asintió nuevamente mientras Johan le contaba un poco más sobre aquel paraíso

Se dieron otro abrazo, tan cálido como el anterior, ante una celosa mirada violeta. Jack luchaba por no estampar el puño contra alguna puerta de casillero e ir a ellos para hacer una escena. Pero se detuvo tras avanzar tres pasos, porque reflexionó que sería una mala idea.

Ryoken se retiró, encontrándose después con otro de sus compañeros, Yusaku Fujiki, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello bicolor en rosa y azul, de postura estoica y aseriada, que se vio flexible con una mirada compasiva hacia Ryoken, quien apoyó la mano en el hombro de Yusaku y le respondió del mismo modo.

—Lo siento, Kogami —dijo Yusaku, cauteloso y neutral.

Ryoken suavizó el gesto para Yusaku. Sabía que de algún modo el otro joven entendía su pesar, por lo que sus palabras significaban mucho más de lo que Yusaku podría imaginar.

—Te veré en clases, Fujiki.

Yusaku observó por el rabillo del ojo que Ryoken aún le miraba, volteando hacia atrás cada tanto, deteniéndose un momento cuando dobló la esquina, para finalmente desaparecer.

…

Judai se miraba en el espejo. Se sentía horrible tanto por fuera como por dentro. Deshecho, como una basura. Le dolía la indiferencia de su más íntimo amigo, quien ni se había tomado la molestia de hablarle a los otros. Se sentía vulnerable, expuesto a cualquier depredador que quisiera su sangre.

Salió del baño, yendo directamente a su casillero para buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. A veces las usaba como tranquilizantes debido al efecto que éstas tenían.

Ahí vio a Johan, a una distancia de tres casilleros, removiendo sus cosas. Judai dejó la píldora a un lado, dispuesto a hacer que Johan le perdonara, pero fue interceptado por una Angela maliciosa que se dirigió directamente a él para cometer un agravio.

—No puedo creer que hayan puesto la foto de un troll como tú en la página de la escuela —dijo ella, con postura altanera, barriendo a Judai despectivamente con los ojos.

Judai bajó la mirada. No supo si era que estaba más preocupado por la situación con Johan que lo que ella dijo le afectó menos, imaginándose a sí mismo respondiéndole con ingenio como para que ella se quedara muda. Cómo deseaba poder contestar los insultos, pero todo se quedaba en su cabeza como una mera fantasía.

—¿Esperabas que pusieran la tuya? —Oyó a Johan intervenir de repente una vez cerró su casillero, llamando la atención de la rubia, sin sonar grosero—. Al menos Judai acepta ser castaño. Deberías retocarte el tinte…

—Yo soy rubia natural —replicó la chica, evidentemente tocada. Esa era la desventaja de Angela Raines: el mismo veneno que inyectaba se podía revertir. Sus insultos al físico se contrarrestaban con señalar su apariencia, tan importante para ella. Lástima que aquella defensa no funcionaba con Sherry, pues Angela era más débil de cerebro.

—Se te notan las raíces… —dijo Johan, señalando su propia cabeza, justo en el nacimiento de sus cabellos.

Angela se tocó la corinilla, sintiendo la urgencia de verse en un espejo para comprobar. Es decir, ella sabía que era imposible que sus raíces fuesen de otro tono porque se había retocado hace dos días. De todos modos, tenía que verificar. Dio un respingo, de pronto más preocupada por su cabello, así que siguió tocándolo mientras desaparecía al final del pasillo.

Tan rápido como había intervenido, así de rápido se fue Johan. Judai no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle, quedándose con las palabras encajonadas. Esperaba que aquel despliegue fuese un trecho para hacer las paces. Como fue lo contrario, apretó los ojos, mentalmente llamándose idiota mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la dura puerta de metal de su cubículo, siendo detenido después por un par de manos en sus hombros.

Era Sayer, un sujeto de reputación cuestionable en el instituto, que, además, frecuentaba a LeBlanc y Angela. Aunque sabía arreglárselas para hacerle creer a los demás que él no era igual que ellas, sino simplemente su amigo.

—Oye, oye —Le dijo a Judai. Aprovechó la cercanía para llevar su mano hasta la espalda baja del castaño, frotando sicalípticamente.

Judai estaba demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta, aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba con cierta incomodidad.

Una incomodidad que vieron un par de primos que casualmente caminaban por el pasillo.

Yusei no se había quedado quieto ante el desasosiego y había ido a buscar al tal Johan para que ayudara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer de mediador si era necesario. Se había encontrado a Jack en el camino, sin embargo, quien estaba fúrico por lo que había presenciado. Fue entonces que habían decidido volver a la cafetería que encontraron a Judai siendo prácticamente manoseado.

—Es Sayer —dijo Jack, con semblante tenso. El tal Sayer no era de sus personas favoritas. Carly le había dicho que había tratado de manosearla antes.

—Hmp, entiendo —murmulló Yusei. Se mordió el labio para pensar en cómo interrumpir aquello. Y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, en donde se acercaba como si nada—. Yuki —llamó, obteniendo la mirada irritada de Sayer y una muy confundida de Judai—. Creo que no anoté bien todas las indicaciones de las clases, ¿podrías ayudarme? —Sus ojos se dirigieron al otro hombre, manteniendo un semblante frío, cosa que a Sayer le dio cierto escalofrío.

Judai parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo en sí, apartando a Sayer lo suficiente como para que éste se sintiera rechazado, dirigiéndole a Yusei una mirada de odio mientras se marchaba. Marcha que Yusei siguió cautelosamente con los ojos, asegurándose de que se alejara del todo, viendo que Jack hacía lo mismo desde su puesto.

Judai vio todo aquello, con las mejillas arreboladas, su pecho se sintió caliente, con cosquillas en el estómago. Yusei olía “rico”, si podía usar esa palabra para describir el sutil aroma a colonia, Judai sintiéndose embebido por ella como una brisa fresca.

—¿Q-qué necesitas…? —preguntó antes de quedar como un mirón, apartando la vista de ese talle bronceado y tonificado. Abrió su mochila para sacar la libreta, pero Yusei le detuvo.

—En realidad, lo dije para sacarte de allí. Parecías incómodo. ¿Estás bien?

El joven Yuki suspiró. ¿Yusei había acudido a su rescate como un caballero en su corcel? Realmente quiso sonreír hasta enseñar los dientes, darle a Yusei un abrazo y agradecerle efusivamente, pero una vez más, su cuerpo no respondió. En vez de eso, se apartó de Yusei.

—Sí —pronunció por lo bajo—. Pues… Gracias. —Forzó una mueca, para después trotar, dejando a Yusei con gran intriga y dudando de su accionar.

…

La jornada escolar llegó a su fin a las dos de la tarde.

Judai había llamado a Izono desde una hora antes para que le recogiera rápidamente tras despedirse de sus amigos a velocidad de rayo, porque el llanto le agolpaba y no quería verse patético llorando en el baño.

Nuevamente, Yusei se sintió frustrado al no poder hacer nada, determinándose nuevamente a hablar con Johan, pero Jack se había ofrecido a ejecutar tal acción. Ciertamente, no parecía que quería hacerlo por ayudar, sino para acercarse a Andersen. Yusei se lo concedió porque no tuvo mayor alternativa, Crow le había pedido hablar a solas, así que acudió, curioso de su postura cautelosa.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas al jardín del patio, con el silencio reinando por un breve instante que se sintió eterno, hasta el momento en que Crow aclaró su garganta.

—Por un momento lo dudé —dijo Crow—, pero de tanto verte me puedo jugar el pellejo a que eres uno de esos vándalos que intentaron incendiar una casa hogar de Satélite con niños adentro…

Yusei sintió el cuerpo frío, su respiración pesada por el súbito malestar. Sus orbes temblaron.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Crow—, mi padre creció en ese orfelinato, y visitábamos a los niños constantemente, para llevarles cosas que mi hermanito ni yo necesitábamos más. Un día, llegó un grupo de pendejos en motos con galones de gasolina o alguna mierda así, y otros movían cajas de fósforos… Aunque —Entrecerró los ojos—, tú te veías algo desubicado y apartado ahora que lo recuerdo…

El pelinegro asintió, a lo que Crow tensó el cuerpo con enojo.

—Estuve ahí —admitió Yusei—, pero no sabía lo que hacía. Hace dos años estaba en el camino equivocado, influenciado por una persona que amé mucho, pero impedí que eso pasara al darme cuenta de los niños estaban ahí. Me habían dicho primero que querían encenderla para que construyeran una mejor. En ese momento no reflexioné lo estúpido que era el motivo.

—Es un motivo de lo más absurdo —dijo Crow.

—De hecho, me repudiaron por frustrar su plan y me golpearon. Tengo una cicatriz en el vientre después de una apuñalada. Sólo tenía dieciséis años. Lo siento mucho. Y, de hecho, mi papá también creció en esa casa hogar. Considero a la señora Martha como una abuela. Pasé un mes en una correccional por ello, porque como última “muestra de amor” —ironizó amargamente—, la persona que quería se echó toda la culpa. Que sí, lo era…

—Puta madre —expresó Crow, restregando las manos en su rostro tras asimilar el relato—. Viejo, yo… —Ahora él se sintió avergonzado—. Bien dicen que sólo la cuchara sabe el hervor de la olla… No debí señalarte así, caray… Pero… saliste de ello.

Yusei volvió a asentir, contándole a Crow su experiencia, sin más detalles. A Crow se le fue el enojo, una enorme compasión sintió por Yusei en tanto entraban más intimidad, con tintes alegres, dejando atrás la tragedia para comentar esa coincidencia que compartían sus padres, llegando a la casualidad de que ellos compartían la afición a las motocicletas. Crow le dijo a Yusei que tenía una y que usaba como transporte propio y del establecimiento donde empezaría a trabajar de nuevo la semana entrante.

—La mía llegará antes del viernes, espero —dijo Yusei—. Sonará extraño, pero la echo de menos.

—Yo ya no me imagino andar en autobús desde que tengo esa preciosura. Ven conmigo, te la mostraré.

El pelinegro estaba contento. Era cierto que con Crow no había tenido más opción que contarle su historia, pero de algún modo se sentía aliviado de haberlo hecho. Se sentía contento de haber actuado como lo hizo en aquel entonces, de haber pensado a tiempo.

La motocicleta de Crow se notaba algo vieja, por así decirlo. A simple vista se podían observar algunas piezas de repuesto. Crow le dijo que la había adquirido de segunda mano, y que muchas de sus reparaciones habían corrido a su cuenta, mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

Una vez disipada aquella tensión inicial, Crow era el chico más simpático de todos, colando chistes ocurrentes que a Yusei le parecían un alivio, pero no lograban distraerlo del todo de lo que había pasado con Judai.

—Cielos, viejo —Suspiró Crow—, lo de Johan y Judai me tiene algo alterado, creo.

Justo ahí, Crow había sacado el tema como si Yusei se lo hubiese pedido.

—Judai parecía muy afectado por eso.

—Es un chico frágil. —Aseguró Crow—. Es irónico que lo molesten cuando su familia es la más poderosa del… No sé, ¿del continente?, pero es que su actitud ante las cosas no ayuda, ¿sabes? Baja la mirada, se deja acosar… Es decir, yo como su amigo, lo noto, y me da mucho pesar porque no sé cómo ayudarlo, no somos tan cercanos al punto de que me cuente sus problemas. He estado en su casa, pero todo está tan perfecto que no logro ver qué podría estar mal, ¿sabes lo que digo? Sólo sé que pasa mucho tiempo solo ahí, con su guardia y su gato. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Y ahora está peleado con Johan, viejo…

—¿Sabes? Entiendo las posturas de ambos, pero es absurdo. Deberían ser capaces de enmendar esto —opinó Yusei.

—Yo también entiendo lo que pasan. No es sorpresa para nadie que esos dos tienen una relación muy íntima, aunque no sean pareja. Y con lo sensible que es Judai, pues es peor, ¿no crees?

—Hmm —murmulló Yusei, absorbiendo la información—… Esa chica Sherry…

—Oh, no la menciones. Ha molestado a Judai desde secundaria. No lo sabíamos al principio, pero una vez nos enteramos, decidimos protegerlo. Sobre todo, Johan. ¿Sabes? Su familia quiere mucho a Judai, como un hijo.

Entonces ese Johan era… de mucha importancia.

…

Justamente eso pensaba Jack cuando halló a Johan en las gradas del campo de soccer. Estaba comiendo un sándwich y mirando a la nada con cara de pocos amigos. No obstante, Jack sabía que la antipatía no era un rasgo por el que Johan se caracterizara, por lo que no dudó en acercarse para sentarse a su lado.

—¿No se supone que te mudarías? —chanceó galantemente, con una voz profunda.

—¿No se supone que te graduarías? —esgrimió Johan al toque. Jack se sorprendió de su tono arisco. Después Johan suspiró—. Lo siento, no estoy de humor.

—¿Tú? —cuestionó Jack—. ¿Tú, que eres un rayito de sol? ¿Qué esperanza hay para nosotros los mortales?

—Estoy enojado con Judai, ¿sí? Él me bloqueó de todas sus redes, así que yo lo bloqueé de mi vida.

A Jack le pareció adorable el deje de Johan italiano, acentuado por el enojo, mientras complementaba con un ademán donde movía la mano, simulando en el aire el patrón de una equis.

—Cielos, no esperaba que fueses rencoroso… —Jack se acercó más sutilmente.

—No lo soy —rezongó Johan, dejando de comer—, pero me siento mal. Seguramente se me pasará, pero, tengo derecho a enojarme, ¿no?

A Jack realmente no le interesaba si Yuki y Johan se reconciliaban, estaba ahí para estar cerca de Johan, oler su perfume a bombones, más por el hecho de haberlo visto con Ryoken horas antes, fijándose la meta de actuar rápido si quería que todo se efectuara según tenía planeado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad de Johan al suspirar, mirándose las manos como distracción.

—Pues… Si se dejan de hablar, será incómodo para los demás. Pero quizá así Yuki por fin engrose su piel. Lo conozco porque nuestras madres son amigas, y se nota a leguas que es inseguro y dócil, características que atraen a un matón… Y tú eras como su ángel guardián. Estando contigo, lo veía dócil pero más seguro… Como ya no será así, deberá arreglárselas solo, supongo. 

Johan iba a argumentar, pero en vez de eso, reflexionó.

Jack tenía razón, y el mismo Johan lo había visto en el enfrentamiento con Angela. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Era tan importante aquel asunto como acabar una amistad tan fuerte?

No. No lo era.

Con eso en mente, Johan guardó apresurado sus objetos.

—Si no fueras hetero, te besaría. —declaró con una gran sonrisa y chispa en los ojos, sin darse cuenta de lo que había encendido en Jack—. ¿Me llevarías a su casa?

—Te llevo a donde quieras —respondió el rubio, crispado por la cercanía del otro, tanto que podrían rozar sus labios.

Johan bajó a brincos de las gradas, seguido de un Jack esperanzado que tomaba torpemente su teléfono para avisarle a Yusei que tomara un transporte de regreso a casa.

Montados en el deportivo, Johan sonrió, pensando en qué discurso podría dar una vez llegara. Tal vez podría cantarle una canción que les gustara a ambos.

—Oye, ¿puedo poner música? —preguntó un tanto tímido, ignorando que Jack lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Jack asintió y Johan conectó el bluetooth de su teléfono, para poner una canción de Madonna—. Qué cliché, ¿no?: soy gay, europeo y me gusta Madonna... —dijo algo apenado—. Puedo poner otra cosa si no es de tu agrado…

—Creo que ella es genial. —Le detuvo Jack—. ¿Te gusta mucho?

—Sí, aunque es más por algo emocional; a mis padres les encanta y mi tía Nora la amaba —explicó con un dejo de melancolía—. La visitábamos poco, pero cuando lo hacíamos, ella y yo nos poníamos a escuchar a Madonna todo el día hasta hartar a mi abuela Rosa. Murió el año pasado… era muy joven, apenas unos años mayor que yo —dijo sin poder evitar llorar—. Lo siento. —Sacó de su mochila un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas, para después guardarlo sin cuidado, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo del auto sin que ninguno se percatase de ello.

—¿Por qué? Es normal extrañar a un ser querido. Siéntete libre de llorar —concedió el rubio, fascinado por la vulnerabilidad que acababa de presenciar.

—Es que no me gusta ponerme emocional —dijo Johan, recuperando su postura anterior.

Para mala fortuna de Jack, Johan ya no dijo nada. Lo único que los libraba de la incomodidad del silencio era Burning Up sonando en el altavoz, a lo cual Jack escuchó atento a la letra, sintiéndose extrañamente identificado. Pasaron unas canciones más, hasta caer otra vez en Madonna con Open Your Heart, ahí Jack decidió hablar nuevamente, soltando algo _inesperado_.

—Soy bisexual.

—¡B-bien por ti! —apremió Johan contento, por un momento recordando la declaración que había hecho antes de salir ambos en el auto, por lo que se sonrojó—. ¿Te diste cuenta por un chico? Es decir… Sólo te he visto con chicas, así que debe ser un chico…

—Sí, uno muy bello —respondió el rubio, distrayéndose un momento con el verde en los ojos de Johan, para después fijar su vista al camino nuevamente.

—¿El chico nuevo? —chanceó Johan—. Parece que todos se volvieron Bi en la escuela al verlo.

Jack hizo una mueca de desagrado y gruñó.

—¡Diablos, no!… Yusei es mi primo.

—¿En serio? ¡No se parecen en nada! —exclamó Johan, asombrado—. No es que todos en Japón deban parecerse… ¿Soné racista?

Maldición, se dijo Jack, qué adorable era Johan.

—Los genes paternos resultaron más potentes que los maternos en nuestro caso. —respondió, tratando de controlar el impulso de parar el auto para poder besar al otro y decirle que él propiciaba su “lado gay”, pero su consciencia advirtió que sería un movimiento errático que podría arruinar su objetivo, así que decidió indagar en otra cosa—. Sé que no tiene que ver, pero ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Once de junio —contestó Johan, esta vez algo desatento, pues mirando las calles, se percató de que estaban cerca de la residencia Yuki.

«Exactamente seis meses después del mío», celebró Jack para sus adentros, tomando el dato como una señal divina.

La casa de Judai estuvo frente a ellos unos momentos después. Johan salió casi disparado a la entrada, recordando a medio camino el darle las gracias a Jack, prometiéndole un muffin. De nuevo, Johan ignoraba que Jack fantaseaba con otro tipo de _gracias_ de él. Jack odiaba dejarlo ir, pero amaba verlo irse.

Conocía a Johan lo suficiente como para saber que era alegre e ingenuo, pero no tanto como saber aquellos detalles que había descubierto en el trayecto. Detalles que ahora podría usar a su favor.

Hizo una llamada que duró unos minutos y después se fue.

…

Johan dejó escapar un suspiro en cuanto estuvo frente a la barda principal, custodiada por un enorme guardia, quien franqueó su entrada, presenciando la persecución felina de la tarde, con tres hombres tras Faraón, quien acabó brincando a sus brazos, dándole un fin y un descanso a los caballeros, sintiéndose ineptos por no poder atrapar a un mísero animal.

Afianzando al minino, Johan entró a la casa, en donde sólo estaba Izono, quien le señaló el piso de arriba, hacia la habitación de Judai.

La mochila de Judai estaba tirada en el suelo, así como el uniforme de éste y las almohadas. Johan sabía que Judai estaba alterado, porque de ningún otro modo tendría ese desastre, pues sus padres eran estrictos respecto al orden. Oyó sollozos provenientes del baño, en donde descubrió a Judai en un rincón con un marcador negro en las manos. Vio el espejo cubierto de rayas erráticas y desproporcionadas, indicando la furia con la que había sido garabateado.

—Soy horrible por dentro y por fuera —dijo Judai, alzando la vista al sentir su presencia. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y su nariz muy congestionada.

Ahí era donde Johan sabía qué hacer: él no rodeaba a Judai en un abrazo para consolarlo y bombardearlo de palabras de aliento, él se unía a su crisis, sin realmente ser parte de ella, solamente brindándole un silencio acogedor que daba cabida a una charla relajante que Johan solía iniciar. Era diferente en ese sentido, porque sus amigos recurrían a darle mimos, pero no dejaban que Judai se explayara, haciendo que se siguiera guardando las emociones.

Johan sabía que Judai se tenía que expresarse, por eso recurría a ese método que había estado perfeccionando en los años que llevaba conociéndolo.

Dejó al gato caer de sus brazos, corriendo éste a colocarse en el regazo de su dueño, mientras él observaba. Se movió hacia el espejo, para pasar el dedo por las rayas, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera era tinta permanente.

—El espejo no tiene la culpa —dijo Johan tras un rato, procediendo a buscar ese producto de limpieza que sabía que le ayudaría a quitar las rayas. Lo halló en un cajón debajo del lavabo y procedió a pasar un paño—. Romperlo le habría dado un toque dramático, pero eso llamaría la atención de tus padres. —Miró a Judai—. Es mejor llorar en tu baño lujoso que un cubículo de la escuela… Te envidio.

—Lo siento —dijo Judai—. Sé que te herí y que no tengo justificación. Merezco tu rechazo.

—Me heriste —concedió Johan—. Ni siquiera te despediste de mí. Intenté hablar contigo porque tenía algo que decirte, pero me rendí a las dos semanas.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Ya no importa, Baby J —dijo Johan, ahora lavándose las manos—. Todo quedó atrás. Es un nuevo año; yo no me fui y estamos aquí. Let’s do it —animó. 

“Baby J” era la clave. Judai sabía que cuando Johan le llamaba así todo estaba bien. Aunque curioso por aquello que Johan pretendía decirle tiempo atrás, decidió no preguntar, quedándose con el hecho de superarlo y seguir adelante.

Otra cosa que Johan hacía era dar su opinión honesta, ayudándole a Judai a reflexionar. Para él, Judai no era frágil ni dócil, sino carente de dirección, porque no solía _gritar_ lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—Gracias, Joni —Sonrió el otro, sin un ápice de tristeza, mientras acariciaba la barriga de su mascota.

—El año pasado hablamos de tu imagen corporal. Este año deberemos ser rápidos como guepardo para responder a las perras.

—Creo que retrocedí en lo de la imagen corporal —dijo Judai apenado—. En la mañana me sentí inseguro por mis orejas, y luego esto. —Señaló el espejo—. Siempre encuentro algo que me fastidia. Y Sherry LeBlanc...

—¡Al diablo! —exclamó Johan—. Sherry te manipula. Te ha trabajado como la arcilla y ahora eres como su juguete personal. Es porque ha descubierto que tiene poder sobre ti. ¿Y qué pasa si cedemos todo el poder?

—Se aprovechan de uno… 

—Así es. 

—Deberías ser couch de vida, ¿sabes?

—Pensándolo bien, sí. Te empezaré a cobrar, mi querido amigo millonario, en cuanto te liberen la cuenta bancaria. Mis honorarios empiezan ahora, sin embargo.

Judai rió, completamente relajado, listo para continuar con su vida. Vida que sintió necesaria cuando Johan le besó la frente y después en la boca, como siempre hacía después de una situación como esa. A Judai le encantaba sentir los tersos labios de Johan, a la vez que le complicaba porque removía sus sentimientos.

—¿Te quedarás? —inquirió.

—Sí. A menos que te hayas deshecho de mi ropa también.

—Está en el cajón de siempre.

—Pediré permiso a mi santo padre primero.

Tras convencer a su difícil progenitor, Johan se cambió la ropa, frente a un Judai que admiraba su físico, para él, inalcanzable y sexy, pasándole por la mente el fugaz pensamiento de Yusei sin camisa, preguntándose si se veía igual que Johan, cosa que hizo cosquillear su entrepierna.

Se pusieron a ver películas sin culpas, pues no tenían tareas que no pudiesen copiar a la mañana siguiente en el salón o hacer más tarde. Era casi imposible prestarles toda la atención cuando tenían Facebook abierto, donde Judai volvió a agregar a Johan y de paso notar que Crow había posteado una foto con Yusei, lo que le hizo tocar su nombre, su muro casi desierto, salvo por la portada y foto de perfil que no cambiaba desde hace seis meses.

En ese momento quiso agregarlo…

—Agrégalo —alentó Johan, al verle tan embelesado en el teléfono.

—¿P-por qué?

—Te le quedas viendo como perrito. Te gusta —aseguró el otro firmemente, tratando de quitarle a Judai su teléfono.

—¡No! —protestó el castaño, negándose a soltar el aparato—. ¡Él no me gusta! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

—¿Y eso qué? De la vista nace el amor…

—Entonces tengo cero chances.

Johan imitó la sonrisa del Grinch.

—¡Ajá! —Señaló a Judai—. Estás hablando de chances, lo que significa que te gusta.

—¡No! —Volvió a negar Judai con el rostro colorado.

—Bien, lo agregaré yo —dijo Johan, ejecutando con su propio móvil, obteniendo respuesta inmediata—. Ah, mira, me aceptó. —Presumió en la cara de Judai mientras movía la pantalla de su móvil.

Judai sintió cierta envidia. No se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para ser él quien agregara al pelinegro, sin embargo. Después oyó el sonido del obturador de la cámara muy tarde como para evitar que Johan posteara la fotografía, que se vio repleta de reacciones favorables por parte de sus amigos, incluido Yusei.

—Él le dio corazón —observó Judai.

—Sólo admite que te gusta —insistió Johan.

—¡Qué no lo conozco, maldita sea! —replicó el otro.

—Me darás la razón al final de la semana —zanjó Johan, evitando toda contestación que Judai pudiera darle con un dedo sobre los labios de éste.

…

Yusei por fin pudo pensar en algo más al ver la publicación de Johan, con ese Judai distraído que resultaba tan genuino, dándose cuenta de que vestía una camiseta de Iron Man, y con ellos, un gato bien alimentado que descansaba en la cama. Se dijo, entonces, que era cierto que Johan tenía esa facultad de calmar a Judai como ningún otro, cosa que le ocasionó unos ligeros celos que renegó al no verlos justificados. Es más, ¿qué le importaba a él? Había cruzado con Judai apenas unas frases.

Aunque eso no impidió que husmeara un poco en el perfil de Judai cuando vio la etiqueta de Johan.

Judai tampoco publicaba mucho, pero solía compartir los artículos de la corporación Kaiba, en una especie de promoción. Poco exponía sobre sí mismo en su biografía y eso a Yusei le decepcionó, que estaba curioso por saber más.

Entonces visitó el perfil de Johan, quien sí posteaba cada cinco minutos si podía. Sus publicaciones eran bastante espontáneas, divertidas y reflejantes de la personalidad que había percibido en la clase de Atem. Su descripción explicaba detalladamente que le encanta el campo y cabalgar, haciendo un chiste con esta palabra al mencionarla dos veces. 

—¡No me jodas!

La estrepitosa voz de Jack aturdió sus tímpanos.

Jack pasaba de casualidad cuando vio en el teléfono de Yusei una fotografía del noruego, viendo que Yusei y él se habían enlazado como contactos.

—¿Tú no lo tienes en tu lista? —inquirió Yusei.

—¡Estaba esperando el momento adecuado! —replicó Jack—. Pero tú… Diablos, siempre en mis asuntos.

—Ah… ¿Perdón?

Jack tomó el teléfono de Yusei sin su permiso y desde el perfil de éste, fisgoneó el de Johan.

—Maldita sea, me estoy perdiendo cosas importantes —barbotó malhumorado—. Como este estado de hace dos semanas —Le dijo a Yusei, y leyó en voz alta—: “Gente, acabo de descubrir que mi papá fue modelo en los noventa y posó para varios cuadros. Es probable que tengan uno en su casa y no lo saben”, carita riendo, payasito, payasito, ojo, boca, ojo… ¿Te das cuenta?

Yusei quiso ser franco y responder negativamente. En vez de eso, soltó una risa corta e involuntaria.

Entonces Jack se apresuró a tener al noruego en su lista de amigos.

De repente Yusei cayó en cuenta de que Jack estaba interesado en Johan de forma romántica como venía sospechando todo el día.

—¿Te gusta Johan Andersen?

—¿Acaso eres ciego? —rebatió Jack groseramente—. Johan es el amor de mi vida —manifestó agitado y apasionado—. Él no lo sabe aún, pero será mi esposo —Aseguró—; nos casaremos en la playa y tendremos dos hijos: una niña llamada Jaqueline y un niño llamado Jonathan. Les diremos Jackie y Johnny respectivamente.

Ante semejante vehemencia, Yusei arqueó las cejas y sólo pudo decir una cosa:

—¿Qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Ojalá la comunidad en español crezca.


End file.
